


甜甜凶猛13

by yishaojianghu



Category: Strangers to lovers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishaojianghu/pseuds/yishaojianghu
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	甜甜凶猛13

13

肖战身上挂着粘人精王甜甜，被亲得一脸口水，艰难地拖着行李穿过更衣室进到里面的卧室。其间还得不断扒拉着试图往自己身上盘的腿，“穿着裙呢，小心走光。”  
王甜甜垂眼轻咬他的耳垂，不满地哼哼，“又没人。”  
“乖啦。”肖战揉揉他的脑袋，“先让我把东西放下。”  
一间大卧室用隔板隔开成几个小房间，最顶头的房门半敞着，上面挂着钥匙，应该是没人住的。  
隔间很小，所有东西一目了然，但胜在干净整洁，斗柜上还摆着全新的日用品。  
不过，怎么又是架子床！  
肖战嫌弃地撇撇嘴，有点遗憾地松了口气，去收纳柜里找被褥铺床。  
身后传来门反锁的声音，真的要做点什么？肖战耳朵热烘烘的，既期待又害羞，本能地假装没听见，抱着床单准备铺床。  
王一博拽住肖战的胳膊，顺势把人圈到怀里，双唇微张，红艳艳的舌在洁白的齿间若隐若现。  
肖战悄悄咽了咽口水，有点慌地垂下视线，刚好落到轻轻摇曳的裙摆和一小截白得发亮的腿上。  
又想逃，看来非得烙上他的印记才能随时吃到嘴。王一博将钥匙扔到桌上，金属碰撞的声音在小小的房间里格外明显。  
他扯掉遮掩伤疤的蕾丝缎带，一头金发随之散落。  
最优秀的狩猎者总能等到猎物自投罗网。  
肖战果然忍不住，丢开床单，凑上去，双手捧着他的脸，小心翼翼吻那高挺鼻梁上的伤，吻那双半眯着的眼眸，吻那湿润的唇。  
王一博张开嘴，任他的舌游走在上下唇瓣，确定对方不会再进一步了，于是海豚顶球一般逗弄吻回去，专舔啄那唇下小痣。  
浅尝辄止的亲吻让肖战渐渐放松下来，唇上痒痒的逗得他心也痒痒的，双眼含笑地抵上王一博的额头，眼波流转缱绻，呼吸温热缠绵。  
谁能受得了如此直白的诱惑！王一博伸手扣住他的后脑勺，往前一带，舌顺势深入到他口腔里攻城略地，肆意纠缠，搅出春水泛滥。  
站着接吻时，王一博才意识到虽然只是比肖战矮了那么一点，可就差这么一点儿，让他不得不踮着脚才能掌控局势，手上用了点力将肖战按到床上。  
换了个姿势，肖战被亲得浑浑噩噩的脑子里总算浮起一丝清明，想起件非常重要的事，“等下——不会做一半变身吧？”  
“小瞧我。”王一博仰头撩了下额发，呼出口气，劝自己千万憋住。  
然后下床从行李箱里翻出一瓶眼药水镇在床头，“这个是稳定剂的替代品。放心，我今天是绝对不会半路抛锚的。”  
说着话，他的目光全程钉在肖战身上，一寸都没放过，直到肖战被看得不自在地曲起一条腿，  
这才猛地翻身上床，双手撑在肖战身侧，迫不及待地俯身亲上去。用湿软的小舌和骨感的大手将身下的人撩拨到发热发昏。  
每一处被王一博触碰过的地方都敏感得像过了电，滚烫的情欲蔓延开来，烧得肖战浑身发软，只有脐下三寸那根又硬又涨，刺激得他眼尾发红，于是松开抓着对方胳膊的手，想自我纾解，又被一下抓住，十指交缠扣到头顶。  
王一博勾着脚压下他曲起的腿，用了两分力骑在那细窄的腰肢上，隔着薄薄的内裤前后顶弄摩擦肖战凸出的性器。  
光是这样还不够，他轻轻摇晃着上身，舒服地扬起脖子，喉结上下滚动，眼眸半阖，琉璃色的瞳孔沉沉盯着肖战，伸出小小的舌尖，“战哥，我做得不好吗？嗯？”  
这声音低沉性感，夹杂着从喉咙深处发出的喘息传到肖战耳朵里，颅内像是炸开了烟花，让他飘上云端，在云雾蒸腾中，他伸出舌急切地索吻，往上顶着胯骨，性器不得章法地隔着薄薄布料蹭着王一博短裙下的大腿内侧。  
小兔子先爽完可能就要躲起来赖账了。  
王一博恋恋不舍放开那双已经被亲得红肿的唇，意犹未尽勾了下他湿软的舌尖，起身将自己的上衣除去，露出漂亮的直角肩，浅粉的乳头和八块腹肌，“战哥，想吃吗？”  
纯情与欲望在他身上结合得是那么自然，毫不做作。

“吃什么.....”肖战已然被欲望烧得不知道在说什么，半支起身子，伸出舌头舔了下对方小小的乳头，困惑地自言自语，“男人的这儿有感觉吗？”  
之前他被变成狮子的王一博咬胸口的时候，只觉得疼和受了惊吓。  
“你说呢？”王一博笑得甜美狡黠，用膝盖顶开肖战的大腿，姿势从骑乘换成跪坐到两腿之间，。  
随着动作，他精瘦的肩背肌肉起伏隆起，肖战见识过蕴藏在这并不夸张的肌肉线条下的可怕力量，乖顺地任他摆布。  
王一博将肖战的上衣推到腋下，低头啃噬那浆果色的乳尖，像有奶瘾般又吸又嘬，发出湿淋淋的声音，直到吮吸得那里又红又硬几欲破皮滴血，才换了另一边。  
金色的发梢不时地扫到被吸到红肿的乳头，细微的触感被无限放大，肖战捞起一缕金发别到他耳后，软着声撒娇，“其他地方也要.....”  
“要什么？”王一博轻轻咬了下他的乳头，将两根手指伸进肖战嘴里，压着舌头抽插几下拿出来，带着潮湿一路滑进裤腰，停在胯骨处，握住半个肉丘舍不得放手，软弹细腻的手感让他欲罢不能。  
“要亲。”说完，肖战又局促地扭了扭身子，仿佛想把自己藏到哪儿去。  
看在王一博眼里，简直不能再可爱了，舌尖从他光滑的胸口蜿蜒到小腹，牙齿咬上蜷曲的腹毛轻轻拉扯。  
“唔——别弄了——”这也太羞耻了！  
王一博不理，继续在他小腹上作乱，顺便扯下他的裤腰，将外裤内裤一同剥下。双手裹上那丰满的臀，感受肉浪从指间溢出的满足，一根形状优美的性器在黑色的丛林里颤巍巍地翘着，龟头沾满前液。  
他情不自禁吻上去，含进嘴里，沿着光滑的性器头部舔了一圈，舌尖钻进马眼顶挖。  
从没被别人碰过的地方，哪里经得起这样亵玩，肖战脑子里嗡嗡地，张张嘴失了声，窄痩的腰往上一挺，往更湿润柔软的口腔深处钻去，回过神用力推开王一博，还是迟了，浓稠的液体沾在那花瓣样的唇上，极其惹眼。  
发泄出来的肖战理智回笼，感觉屁股发凉，浑身发烫，眼睛里羞赧得快落泪，但现在喊停岂不是成了占了便宜就跑的渣男。  
王一博愣了一下，舔了舔唇上的精液，品评一番，“是青草的味道。”说罢，伸出大拇指将溅到下巴锁骨上的液体抹开。  
最不争气是，肖战那根完全不顾主人的脸面，刚发泄完又被眼前香艳的画面刺激得颤颤巍巍地站起来。  
“关灯。”他遮住眼睛，另一只手拉住对方的手腕，低声乞求，“去关灯。”  
“没空。”王一博腾出手握住他的命根，顺着腹股沟往更私密的部位舔舐，感受身下人带着羞愤的颤抖，不管是直白的还是害羞的，每一个小动作和反应都让他更加诱人，简直想一口吞下去。  
肖战单手掩面，不敢看他，加了些力气握住他的手腕，“不要，不要，关灯。”  
连蛮不讲理的拒绝都是软绵绵的，王一博心里痒痒的，但他见识过小兔子在床上害羞极了生气发火的样子，知道不能逗太过，反正来日方长。  
于是直起身子，“你给我脱衣服，我就去关灯。”  
“不许用手。”  
“啊？”肖战坐起身，他的上衣还没脱掉，一起身便落下来遮住了大半个身子，对着只穿短裙的王一博，终于找回了点安全感，。  
反正好过脱自己衣服，他凑上去，唇舌并用往下拽王一博的短裙，刚扽下一点，鸡蛋大小的粉红龟头就弹出来，蹭到他脸颊上，如丝绒般饱满滑腻的触感，叫肖战完全嫌弃不起来，果然是他看上的甜甜啊，哪儿哪儿都好，连性器都又大又完美。  
“它翘着，没办法关灯。”王一博得寸进尺，作出很委屈的模样。  
“好吧。”肖战嘟囔着，“弄出来就去关灯——唔”  
臭弟弟，肖战被按着脑袋吻上那根挺翘火热的性器时，真想咬一口教训下他别这么自信，但又不舍得，只好勉为其难用舌头舔舔柱身。  
浓郁的属于王一博的味道充斥着他的口鼻，一点也不甜，但是很令肖战昏头就是了，原本打算孤独终老的性冷淡，竟然会有一天努力伺候起别人。  
不过这样随便舔舔恐怕不行，性器挺得更精神了，薄薄的皮层下经脉贲张。  
他学着刚才王一博对自己做的，只是光把硕大的龟头含住就很艰难了，嘴巴被撑得酸涨不已，收不住的口水从嘴角滑下去，甚至还发出了“唔唔”的羞耻声音。  
“好吃吗？”王一博忍住往他喉咙里捅的冲动，手指插进他柔顺的头发慢慢揉搓，这个姿势能看到兔子的尾巴在肉鼓鼓的双丘上可怜兮兮地颤抖，好想拽住咬一口，但还不是时候。  
“算了——”肖战吐出性器，挫败地放弃，“不关了。”  
“我抱战哥去。但是，要含着这儿——”王一博握着性器朝他大剌剌顶了两下胯，吓得小兔子往后一缩。  
尔后他一脸顽皮，“逗你的。”说着下床扯掉挂在腿上的内裤和短裙扔到桌上，又从日用品里挑出一盒乳液拆开，这才关了灯爬上床。  
这是要开始了吗？肖战在黑暗里吞了吞口水，眼前还是又美又甜的对象甩着胯下巨龙走来走去的画面。  
从前只顾着性冷淡，到床上又只顾着羞耻的肖战，箭在弦上才想起来问，“那个，王一博，谁大谁在上面的吧？”  
“嗯。”


End file.
